


Night Will Fall (And Drown The Sun)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Leo Fitz, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, parents!fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: 150 days.That was how long she had been trapped in this hell for.





	Night Will Fall (And Drown The Sun)

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this Doctor Who story line so much and I had to make it into a FitzSimmons fic.

150 days.

That’s how long she had been trapped in this hell for.

150 days.

She crossed the tally mark on her wall before dropping the pen down to the ground, the plastic rattling of the concrete floor and headed to the cot that was pushed against the far side of the room where Peggy was starting to stir. The concrete was cold under her bare feet, numbing the bottom of them. Not that it mattered, nothing mattered anymore for nothing could compare to the pain that she felt in her heart.

“Hiya,” she cooed to her daughter, now just having turned four months old, lifting her out of her cot and holding her close as she started to awake properly now. “Hiya, do you want your feed.”

There were a few babbles from her daughter as she carried her over to the bed, adjusting her jumper so that she could nurse her daughter. Jemma tried to push down the thoughts that flooded her mind; the anger and the pain at being trapped here, away from her husband, away from the father of her child for so long now. Even she didn’t know where she was.

It had been 150 days she was taken by Hydra, kidnapped from a bathroom as she went to pee during a lunch date with Fitz. And taken to this room, this cell that had been the place that she had been living in for so long now. It had all the amenities that she would have needed for the last month of pregnancy and being a mother to a new born. When she had given birth to Peggy she had been terrified that Hydra would take her daughter from her and use her as hostage, as bait for something. But they never, they had let her keep her daughter, raise her and Jemma couldn’t help but think that there was something more behind this, something sinister that she didn’t yet know. But she had her daughter who was safe and healthy and that’s all that mattered to her at this point in time. That she had her daughter.

But she was trapped here, in this hell that had become her home for 150 days now. She had no idea where the base she was being held even was, no idea where her team was, where her husband was. And she missed him, she missed him so much and couldn’t even begin to imagine what he was going through, the fear and worry of not knowing where his wife and daughter was. But Jemma was determined that she wasn’t going to be trapped here forever, for much longer. Every time the guards escorted her from her room, for the relevant health checks, she tried to take in the place, the layout of the base to work out how she would escape, though she wasn’t going to risk it. Not yet anyway. Not when Peggy was still so young and she had no idea where she was.

She was still nursing Peggy when the door to her room opened and Ward stepped in, a vicious grin on his face. Jemma tilted her body away from him, putting herself between him and Peggy and upon seeing this, he sighed a resonated sigh. “I don’t want to hurt you Jemma. I’m not going to hurt you Jemma, you or your daughter.”

“Then why am I here?” she all but spat. “Why are we here?”

“You deserve to know,” Ward told her, arms raised as if to show that he meant no harm, that he was unarmed but Jemma still didn’t trust him. “We need your expertise on the Chitauri virus, about how it works, how it spreads.”

“You want to make a weapon out of it,” she breathed, finally knowing why she had been kept here for so long now. “You want to weaponize it.” She shook her head. “No. No. I’m not helping you.”

A heavy sigh from Ward. “Jemma, we’re asking nicely.”

“You kidnapped me! You stole me from my life, my family!”

“We never knew you were pregnant, believe me and we don’t want to hurt you, hurt your daughter. That’s the last thing that we want.”

“You tortured Bobbi, you tried to kill me and Fitz. Hand, you killed her. Why should I believe you?”

“That’s in the past Jemma, that’s not who I am before. I’ve moved on. I’ve changed, I’m a better person.”

“No. The answer will always be no.” She moved Peggy, the young girl no longer feeding and started to wind her, trying to calm her racing heart as she did so.

Ward went to take a step closer but upon seeing Jemma look back up at him, an eyebrow raised as if daring him to take a step closer, and a look on her face that made him not to want to cross her, he decided against it. “Jemma, please, be reasonable.”

She opened her mouth to shoot back a retort when there was a massive bang that shook the whole base, and caused dust to start raining down from the ceiling. Peggy started crying and she instantly became Jemma’s priority. It came again, not as long this time but the whole base still shook and she knew what it was before Ward did. Or more importantly who it was.

_Daisy._

Red lights started to flash outside her window, the only one in her room that showed her not the outside world but the workings of the base and sirens started to blare.

Ward’s face morphed into one of anger and he raised an arm, pointing at her. “Stay. There.” And with that he was gone, the door locking behind him.

Jemma knew that she had no choice in staying there, for the moment at least because her team was here, they had found her after so long. And she would be going home. She shifted Peggy in her arms so that she was holding her daughter more comfortably and then stood up and walked across the room to where the [activity centre](https://www.tesco.com/direct/fisher-price-rainforest-friends-spacesaver-jumperoo/164-0712.prd?skuId=164-0712&pageLevel=sku&sc_cmp=ppc*PX+-+Nursery*PX+-+Shopping+GSC+-+Nursery+Brand*PRODUCT+GROUP164-0712*&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIrZyioJKx1QIVrArTCh2WqQxeEAQYAiABEgIEevD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds&source=others) stood in the corner of the room. Her daughter was still crying as the bangs and shouts echoed around the base but they were becoming less and less, and she was starting to calm down. “Hey, sweetie, that’s your aunt Daisy and your daddy. They’re coming here, they’re gonna come and rescue us,” Jemma cooed, placing a kiss on the top of her daughter’s head before kneeling down and helping her into the seat and fastening her in before hitting one of the buttons on it, the thing lighting up and playing a noise. It caught her daughter’s attention and she reached out to it the button also, missing the first time and then succeeding. She smiled in glee and hit it again, the noise echoing around the room again. She seemed to enjoy that, smiling up at her mum. “You like that?” Jemma asked, reaching for one of the other toys on the activity centre. “Yeah?”

She didn’t know how long she sat there on the ground, cross-legged, playing with her daughter when silence echoed around the base. She looked up at this point, her breath catching in her throat. Had her team won, was everything going to be okay at this point? Was she going to be able to go home?

The door to her room opened again, and she spun to face it and saw who was standing there…

Fitz.

He started at her for only the briefest of moments and then ran to her, making his way across to her in a matter of seconds and she was on her feet, meeting him halfway.

She instantly fell into his embrace, allowing his arms to wrap around her, allowing herself to find home after so long now. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go as she sobbed into his shoulder, letting out the emotions that she had held onto for so long now.

“I missed you,” she sobbed into his shoulder, all the emotions that she had been carrying for all those days now coming out. “I missed you.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, something that made her cry even harder as she had thought she wouldn’t be able to experience this again, at least for not a little while. “It’s okay,” he reassured her. “It’s okay. You’re safe now, we’re here.”

She pulled away from his shoulder after a moment, looking him, running her fingers down the side of her face and taking in his features. “I don’t know what to say,” she told him. “There’s so much.”

He smiled at her, a twinkle in his eyes. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. And Peggy…” he began, scared to ask about his daughter. If Hydra had done anything to her, if Hydra had so much as hurt a hair on her head (regardless of whether she had hair or nor), he didn’t think that he could stomach it.

“She’s fine,” Jemma reassured him, using the sleeve of her jumper to wipe away her tears before stepping back so that he could see where Peggy was, still happily playing in the activity centre. “She’s more than fine. She misses her daddy.”

Fitz took a few steps towards his daughter, apprehensive and then cast a glance back at Jemma who simply just nodded. “It’s okay,” she told him, the edges of her lips curving up into a smile.

He knelt down in front of her, taking in his daughter for the first time. He hated that he had missed so much so far but he wasn’t going to miss anymore. “Hiya,” he cooed to her, and she looked up at him, blue eye wide. “Hiya.” He reached forward, unfastened the buckles and lifted her out of her seat and into his arms, standing up and bouncing her. “Did mummy keep you safe? Did mummy protect you?”

Jemma laughed, tears still glistening in her eyes. “If anything, she protected me.”

Fitz’s eyes widened. “Did _you_ protect mummy and keep her safe?”

Peggy giggled at this as her dad, as he spun her around in his arms. She seemed to have settled really well with him, and she hated strangers. Jemma thought maybe she just knew that Fitz was her dad, one of the most important people in her life. “You want to go home?” he asked her. “With me and mummy.”

Jemma came closer to him at this point, coming to standing beside him and rest her head on his shoulder as he continued to bond with their daughter. She had wanted this for so long and had been so angry that she had been denied it but now it was happening and she couldn’t wait for what came next. Getting out of here, going to back to Perthshire, finally being a family.

“And maybe,” he continued, a gleeful, playful smile on his face. “Maybe mummy will let us get a monkey.”

Peggy clapped her hands, seemingly agreeing with her dad on this topic but Jemma had other ideas.

“Ugh, Fitz,” she commented, rolling her eyes. But he knew that it was a joke, those two words being something that she said at least three times a week to him. “There’s countless reasons why we’re not going to be able to have a monkey in our cottage but…” she trailed off, adding to the suspense of the sentence. “It won’t take much persuading for a dog however.”

His eyes widened at that. “You’re joking?”

She shook her head. “No, once Peggy is a little older, having a dog around the house won’t be such a bad thing.”

He smiled at her, leaning close to her and kissing her, a long tender kiss full of so much love, and regret at all the time that had been lost. “C’mon,” he said, smiling at her, taking in his wife after so long how. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I did mean for a fic based on this to be made into a longer style one but due to time, I've just made it into a one shot as I am in the middle of sorting out my A03 account. Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
